La prometida de la bestia
by themizachan
Summary: No quiero que me grites te amo, no quiero que me cantes un te extraño, o me recites un te necesito. Quiero que me lo hagas sentir.Más que palabras es lo único que quiero para que todo sea real y no un simple sueño ULTIMO CAPITULO Y EPILOGO
1. DECLARACION

La prometida de la bestia

Capitulo 1: Un compromiso confuso

Ya había pasado casi un mes desde que Senssomaru se había "comprometido" con Rin, pero para él, nada había cambiado seguía tratándola de la misma forma de siempre y hasta más distante, en cambio ella, se había ilusionado mucho con la propuesta, había permanecido junto a él desde los 10 años, y ahora a sus 16 casi 17 realmente lo quería ,pero al no ver cambios en la actitudes de su señor, se decepcionaba día a día, cuestionándose si él, no había cometido un error.

**Flashback:**

Se habían instalado en una choza adentrada en el bosque, Jaken se había ido a la aldea por provisiones. Mientras Rin jugaba con el agua del rio que pasaba por ahí. Senssomaru se acerco a ella pero no la miro.

-Rin, si vas a permanecer a mi lado, deberás convertirte en mi prometida, no está bien que un mujer de tu edad vague con un hombre adulto, daña tu reputación – la joven se paralizo al escucharlo, ni siquiera respiraba, parecía un milagro, el silencio los rodeo por unos segundos eternos y Rin comprendió que debía dar un respuesta.

-Se… señor, yo s… si – no encontraba las palabras, quería gritarle que siempre lo había amado y había soñado con eso.

-Si mañana cuando regrese aun estas aquí, lo tomare como un sí – la interrumpió clavando su mirada en los deslumbrados ojos de la muchacha – en caso contrario, la aldea más cercana esta rio abajo, allí te recibirán.

Y por supuesto Rin se había quedado, lo había esperado toda la noche despierta. A primera hora de la mañana, cuando Senssomaru regreso, la miro por vez primera con ojos no fríos, sino con ojos casi inescrutables que rozaban la duda o tal vez únicamente paz, alivio. Y luego simplemente asintió.

**Fin del flashback**

Estaba decidida, iba a terminar con las preguntas y dudas, debía matar su aflicción antes de volverse loca, aunque esto le significara romper su corazón.

Se dirigió donde estaba Senssomaru y se arrodillo repentinamente frente a él.

-Por favor, por favor, ¡necesito que me diga la verdad! ¿Fue un error? ¿Se arrepiente? – las palabras le salían atropelladas y la lagrimas comenzaban a brotar, y apenas logro susurrar – Si no quiere que sea su esposa por favor dígalo, ya no soporto su indiferencia… soy una mujer, y quiero que me vea como tal…

La joven no levanto la cabeza, y nuevamente el silencio, pensó en salir corriendo, pero sintió una calidez a su alrededor, era "su" señor, y la estaba abrazando, debía ser un sueño.

-Perdóname si te hice sufrir, y créeme cuando te digo que te veo como toda una mujer – la voz de Senssomaru era completamente sincera – yo te amo Rin… pero no sé cómo hacerlo…

-Aprenderemos juntos – Rin lo abrazo tan fuerte como pudo, no iba a dejarlo ir, no sin ella - ¿sabes? También es la primera vez que alguien me ama.


	2. CITA

Hola amigos, por fin actualizando después de siglos, de corazón lamento el retraso, pero estoy en plenas vacaciones verano, y tenía que rendir en la facultad^-^ ahora voy a intentar hacerlo más periódico cada una o dos semanas, les prometo intentarlo…

La prometida de la bestia

Capitulo dos

Las cosas no habían cambiado mucho desde la declaración de la pareja, pero al menos ahora Senssomaru ahora le dirigía más seguido la palabra, preguntando ¿Cómo dormiste? ¿Necesitas algo? ¿Vas a salir hoy?... a lo que Rin respondía:" bien, no y tal vez" respectivamente.

Hasta que un día cambio la pregunta. En un tono diferente a su clásica frialdad.

-¿Quieres hacer algo hoy? – Rin lo miro confundida, y el, aclaro – Conmigo, Rin…

-¿Solo los dos? – pregunto dudosa, se preguntaba si no había escuchado mal.

-Siempre puedes negarte – y nuevamente su tono frio.

-No…no, quiero decir ¡sí! – Las palabras se le atropellaban de emoción – Me encantaría salir con usted, yo…

Senssomaru la observo fijo un momento, sus ojos parecían tener un brillo distinto, y Rin sintió como sus mejillas enrojecían furiosamente, y las manos comenzaron a sudarle.

-Saldremos al atardecer – concluyo él, y estaba a punto de irse cuando…

-Espere… - la tímida voz de su prometida lo detuvo, los ojos de ella estaban descaradamente ilusionados – puedo preguntar a dónde iremos.

-¿Importa? – De nuevo ese brillo extraño en la bestia, suavizaba su inescrutable rostro.

- No realmente – Rin comenzó a jugar con un mechón de su cabello, desviando la mirada, y confeso casi en susurros – si voy con usted, no importa donde…

Senssomaru guardo silencio, y Rin temió haberlo ofendido. El, simplemente la contemplaba, como si se estuviera memorizando la tierna cara de su compañera.

-¿Dije algo que lo molesto? – pregunto inocentemente, y el, de nuevo no dijo palabra. Pero cuando Rin se propuso mirarlo, el con su mano le acaricio suavemente el rostro, desde la mejilla hasta la mentón desde donde la atrajo y cálidamente poso sus labios en la frente de la joven, provocándole un leve sonrojo.

-Eres lo más importante que tengo – debía ser un sueño, pensó Rin que no podía salir de su asombro. Se lamento mucho cuando su señor se alejo, y ella no tuvo palabras para contestarle todas se habías quedado atoradas en su garganta.

Aun así una felicidad incontenible la inundo, mariposas en el estomago, y nervios… tendría un cita con su prometido.

Paso el resto del día preparándose para la tarde – noche. Peino su cabello, que ahora le llegaba a la cintura, y se vistió con una yukata de seda azul y flores rosadas. Se perfumo, quería que todo fuera perfecto… Mientras hacía unos últimos retoques a su cabello, pensó en donde la llevaría Senssomaru, y llego a la conclusión de que no sería al pueblo o a un festival puesto que el, odiaba sociabilizar con los humanos… pero el tenia razón, no importaba.

Salió de la choza, y camino despacio por allí, pues sabía que un era algo temprano. Pero se sorprendió al ver a Senssomaru apoyado en un árbol continuo. Y no pudo evitar sonreír alegremente.

La bestia poseía nuevamente una de sus miradas indescifrables, y Rin se sonrojo, sintió vergüenza al pensar que tal vez se había arreglado demasiado, o su perfume era desagradable, millones de dudas, se le cruzaron.

-Hermosa – dijo él, y con una sola palabra las disipo a todas las dudas.

Caminaron el silencio, un largo trecho, pero cuando el camino se convirtió en cuesta arriba, la alzo en brazos, a Rin el corazón se le desboco, sonrojada y hasta algo avergonzada pero muy cómoda en los seguros brazos de su príncipe, se encontraba cálida a pesar del frio viento que provocada el rápido andar del demonio.

Cuando por fin la joven se acostumbraba al paseo, el disminuyo su paso hasta detenerse, y delicadamente la devolvió al piso. Senssomaru camino adelantándose, al parecer se encontraban en el claro de un bosque. Y allí donde el claro se ampliaba un gran lago se extendía y la luna que lo alumbraba estaba más inmensa que nunca, su luz provocaba que el agua se tornara plateada, y en medio de la plata se movían pequeños peces de todos los colores, parecían piedras preciosas brillando por el resplandor lunar, la luciérnagas jugaban como pequeñas hadas sobre la superficie, el sonido de una cigarra cubría el lugar y un búho la interrumpía ocasionalmente. De repente, un cálido viento azoto el claro, provocando que las flores de los cerezos se extendieran por el aire, junto con un dulce olor a jazmines. Había sido el toque perfecto a ese jardín celestial, bañado en estrellas.

Rin miro a Senssomaru, intentando decirle lo perfecto que le parecía todo, pero la palabras sobraban, era imposible explicarlo, era demasiado. ¿Cómo se puede agradecer que compartan contigo un pedacito de cielo?

La bestia intento alejarse ahora el temía haber ofendido a su amada pues ella no pronunciaba palabra. Pero rin no lo dejo avanzar ni un paso. Se abrazo fuertemente a él, dejándolo sorprendido.

-Gracias… gracias por todo – su voz era angustiosa, quería que el supiera todo lo que significaba para ella – No tengo palabras para decirle…

-Te amo Rin – la interrumpió Senssomaru correspondiéndole el abrazo, y acariciándole las sonrosadas mejillas.

-Y para mi es tan fácil amarte – La joven lo contemplo directo a los ojos, y también lo acaricio.

El, avanzo lentamente su rostro al de ella hasta quedar a unos escasos centímetros, acaso Senssomaru temía un rechazo, tenía una expresión llena de paz como nunca, y Rin se acerco lo que faltaba hasta tocar tiernamente sus labios, el rose era cálido y suave. Su primer beso había sido perfecto y casi parecía que la que Senssomaru sonreía.

Espero que le hayas gustado, lo hice con cierta dificultad, pues la inspiración me anda esquivando…

Les quería agradecer a mi hermanita flor, por su apoyo incondicional, y a mi prima y gran amiga yohana (kizuna). También a Sakura Tachikawa que es una de mis autoras preferidas…ale sos una gran escritora.

Y le dedico este capítulo a Amiko Howlet


	3. CELOS

Ya les juro que no se como pedir perdón x los retrasos U.U (pero estoy rindiendo finales), escribí este capítulo en un día, agradezcan a mi hermana me obligo prácticamente snif snif es que la inspiración me jugaba a las escondidas.

Lo siento de verdad, si este capítulo me quedo algo diferente a los anteriores (digo x la narración y un poco los personajes, no la redacción) intente hacerlo más largo y un poco más entretenido (por fin pude ponerlo en escena a mi onii-chan kawaii)

Sin más preámbulos le dedico esto a flor (therisa-oxox,) y a angelkizuna (tiene una historia que me encanta! Deberían leerla)

Ya me callo ^-^

**La prometida de la bestia: capitulo 3**

Parecía la calma antes de una cruel tormenta, solo que la tempestad nunca llegaba. A su manera eran felices, a su manera se querían.

Bajo la tenue luz del sol otoñal, los días pasaban, Rin jugaba en la orilla del rio o con los animales para matar su aburrimiento, mientras Senssomaru meditaba durante el o desaparecía por horas. Pero al llegar la noche, se juntaban en silencio a observar las estrellas, a dedicarse una que otra mirada o gesto, y tal vez una caricia por parte de ella, así hasta que el sueño los vencía y arrastraba consigo.

Y cada luna nueva, como la de ese día, volvían al claro a observar ese paraíso terrenal, su paraíso.

Rin se arrojo a la hierba cubierta de cerezos, y el demonio se sentó a su lado, dejando a la muchacha apoyar la cabeza en su hombro, era una escena casi irreal, casi una pantomima para su pasado. La bestia se había enamorado de una humana, la desgraciada historia de sus padres se repetía, irónico _deja bou._

-Dígame señor ¿es feliz? ¿No se aburre conmigo? – Senssomaru salió de sus propias cavilaciones, la miro serio, rin se dio cuenta que daría un monologo, ya que él no le contestaría una obviedad – no piense mal, nunca he sido más feliz que ahora… pero, me gustaría… etto, yo quisiera… en realidad no importa…

-Rin mañana vamos a ir al pueblo – esa frase la descoloco totalmente, era como si le hubiera leído la mente ¿tanto la conocía? Senssomaru ladeo la cabeza, esperaba una repuesta.

-Gracias – murmuro avergonzada, mientras escondía el rostro sonrosado en el cabello plateado de su lobuno demonio, y el apoyo su mentón en la cabecita de ella, la cual siempre olía a jazmines.

* * *

La mañana llego, y trajo con ella la emoción de un gran día. Rin se levanto temprano, y pudo notar que se encontraba en la cabaña –_de seguro Senssomaru me trajo aquí cuando me quede dormida – _pensó. Se vistió con una yukata rosada y adorno su cabello con una flor blanca. Una vez arreglada salió al encuentro de su prometido, que la esperaba a la orilla del rio. Caminaron silenciosamente, ella detrás de, el, hasta los límites del bosque. Pero al llegar a la entrada del pueblo, la muchacha de manera tímida y hasta algo torpe tomo la mano de Senssomaru, la miro un segundo con un brillo en sus ojos ese que solo guardaba para ella, y luego siguió caminando sosteniendo su mano también. Rin no cabía en felicidad, la mano de él, era suave y cálida, su corazón latió rápido y se sonrojo al sentir el pulgar de él acariciando el dorso de su mano, en su estomago las mariposas mas revoltosas se hicieron presente y un calor le recorrió el pecho.

Fueron al mercado de la aldea, Rin compro algo de ropa y algunos dulces, mientras daba vueltas por las tiendas llena de entusiasmo, y Senssomaru la seguía como una sombra, su guardián.

Muchas miradas, demasiadas, se posaron en la extraña pareja, algunos observaban con incredulidad, otras con asco, y otra más con miedo y desconfianza. Los comentarios y murmullos llenos de blasfemias y falsas explicaciones para entender por qué una niña tan linda, tan humana se encontraba al lado de "eso".

Rin miro de cerca un pequeño anillo, tenía una piedra color ámbar en el centro.

-¿No cree que es bonito? – estaba encandilada por el objeto, le recordaba a los ojos de su prometido.

Senssomaru para complacerla observó detenidamente la joya, hasta que a sus agudos oídos llego el murmullo del mercader a su esposa.

-De seguro esta con ese _monstruo _por el dinero, he oído que esos diablos ganan mucho robando…- comento maliciosamente.

-Que chiquilla más interesada, toda una convenida – contesto la mujer con desdén.

Desgraciadamente, Rin también escucho la conversación y entristeció ante aquellas palabras, Senssomaru resoplo y gruño por lo bajo, podía soportar que los estúpidos humanos lo injuriaran pero no a ella. La joven al ver la reacción del demonio poso sus manos sobre su pecho con intención de detenerlo, él la miro impasible, odiaba verla afligida eso lo enfureció aun mas. Pero antes de que se desatara una tragedia, unos gritos a lo lejos los interrumpió. Esa voz era tan familiar…

-¡Rin chan! ¡Senssomaru! – Era Kagome, lucia el cabello más largo sujeto con una cinta y ya no vestía su uniforme, ahora tenía una yukata blanca y roja que recordaba al traje de sacerdotisa – nunca pensé encontrarlos aquí… y juntos todavía ¿? – exclamo sorprendida.

-Hola Srta. Kagome – saludo Rin eludiendo el comentario – hace mucho tiempo que no la veía ¿cuántos años han pasado?

-Ya son siete años casi. Has crecido mucho pequeña, te volviste una mujer muy hermosa, de seguro debes tener muchos pretendientes detrás de ti – la muchacha rio incómodamente ante el comentario y Senssomaru resoplo.

-Etto… ¿y el señor Inuyasha? – pregunto Rin escapándose nuevamente por la tangente.

-Está en casa cuidando de los niños, aunque el parece uno más UU – a pesar de todo Kagome parecía orgullosa al hablar de su familia - ¿te gustaría conocerlos?... vivimos en el templo de Kaede desde que ella murió…

-Claro, me encantaría – replico entusiasmada, olvidando por un momento la reacción de su prometido.

-bueno, podríamos ir ahora si estas libre – dijo la anfitriona con la misma vitalidad de siempre y comenzó a caminar hacia el lado contrario, Rin se giro hacia su demonio para preguntarle, pero él asintió antes.

El paseo se dio a través de numerosas huertas, y en una lomada baja a la tenue sombra de unos cerezos vislumbraron la tradicional casa. En el patio delantero debajo de los arboles, se encontraban jugando a Inuyasha junto a dos niños, se notaba que al semi demonio el tiempo tampoco lo afectaba. El angelito más grande, de unos 4 años son cabello dócil y fino, azabache como el de su madre, la carita redondeada y unas mejillas sonrosadas con enormes ojos ambarinos, parecía un niño humano. Pero en cambio, su hermanita de solo 2 años ondeaba hebras platinadas en su cabecita adornada por orejitas afelpadas de youko que se movían con curiosidad, era más blanca que su hermano y poseía unos hermosos labios rellenos enormes ojos chocolate, sin duda, parecía un cachorro de Inu.

Todos se saludaron, a Senssomaru le basto con un: - _Nh – _fue suficiente. El enternecedor Kouji y la preciosa Kasha se quedaron al aire libre con su papi.

Se sirvieron te en el salón, el demonio se quedo en el marco de la puerta. Conversaron de lo transcurrido en los años, como Kagome había decido volver a vivir de manera permanente en esta época ya que su pequeña bebe no "encajaría" en la suya; y que aun así visitaba esporádicamente a su familia.

-¿Que sucedió con la y el ? – pregunto Rin.

-¡Ay ellos! Reconstruyeron la aldea de los exterminadores y viven juntos allí, van a comprometerse dentro de poco, Kohaku también vive allí, se ha vuelto un joven muy apuesto, las chicas del pueblo lo siguen mucho, pero el, no le hace caso a ninguna, al parecer aun no te ha olvidado – Kagome rio con su broma y Rin se sonrojo bajando la mirada – Sabes, siempre que lo veo me pregunta por ti – Senssomaru gruño, una especie de rugido bajo, y luego escucharon como si una madera se quebrara.

-¡Cuidado con los muebles Senssomaru! –se quejo Inuyasha entrado en la habitación mientras cargaba a sus dos bebes ahora dormidos – Rin no pedo creer que estés con esta bestia bromeo, y la jovencita agacho la cabeza avergonzada, no quería negar a su prometido.

-¡Ah! ahora lo entiendo – comento Kagome riéndose de su propia ingenuidad – _como no se había dado cuenta si estaba a la vista que estaban" juntos"-_ y díganme cuando piensan tener los suyos – intento bromear señalando a sus dulces cachorritos(me gusta ese término^^). Rin palideció y luego su rostro se cubrió de un rojo bochornoso, y Senssomaru fulmino fríamente con la mirada a la "bromista".

-Ya, ya… tranquilos, era solo un chiste – comento nerviosa, Rin tuvo que sonreír forzosamente, Y su esposo soltó una fingida risita mientras jugaba con una manito de su bebita.

La tarde paso entra bromas aun mas embarazosas, risitas incomodas, y gruñidos. Pero a pesar de todo se divirtieron, a su manera, pero lo hicieron.

* * *

Cuando el crepúsculo del día fue inminente se despidieron.

La pareja se dirigió hacia su hogar. Rin no podía sacar de su cabeza las imágenes del día, parecía un sueño. Pensó en los sentimientos de Senssomaru, hoy le había demostrado que realmente la quería. Justo cuando creía que nada podía arruinar su utópica felicidad…

-Ve a casa Rin – la voz de Senssomaru la trajo a la realidad – no me esperes.

-Pero… - ella no quería que él se fuera, no quería estar sola – ¿puedo ir contigo? yo…

-No puedes Rin, no hoy – el demonio se alejo rápidamente murmurando un "buenas noches".

Miro Senssomaru mientras se alejaba hasta perderse en la linde del bosque, ella estaba estupefacta, hasta que una fina pero helada lluvia comenzó a caer, corrió rápidamente hacia su cabaña cubriéndose con sus ropas. Maldecía, estaba realmente enfadada ¿Por qué tuvo el, que arruinarle su perfecto día dejándola sola? ¿Que había sido tan importante para irse a esa hora?

Se recostó en el futón, pero intento no dormir, quería esperarlo a pesar de todo, verlo llegar tan magnifico alumbrado por la mortecina luz de la luna, eso nunca paso, Morfeo la arrastro al país de los sueños luego de unas horas.

Unos rayos de sol que entraron por la ventana la despertaron, entreabrió los ojos, el brillo la molestaba, pero un brillo inusual se desprendió de su mano, en contraste con los halos de sol la pequeña piedra ámbar emitía una dorada luz, contemplo embelesada el anillo en su dedo, era el mismo del mercado, ¿pero como…?

Observo a su lado, apoyado en la pared dormía Senssomaru. Estaba mojado por la lluvia nocturna, Rin lo cubrió con una frazada y los contemplo más detenidamente. Era realmente hermoso, parecía un ángel mientras dormía, su cara sin gestos tan apacible, tenia los labios entreabiertos, la joven acerco su rostro al de él, podía sentir su aliento, tan endemoniadamente embriagador, todo parecía un mágica ilusión, cerró los ojos, no quería despertar. Y sin poder contenerse junto suavemente sus labios con los de él, un beso casto. Sintió la respiración de Senssomaru detenerse, abrió los ojos, la estaba mirando, pero su mirada no reflejaba ninguna negativa, tenía ese brillo, su brillo. Volvió a cerrar los ojos, dejándose llevar el beso los consumió lentamente.

Senssomaru no era de esos que te predicaban su amor con palabras melosas o cursis, tampoco te llevaba regalos o flores, ni mucho menos te abrazaba o besaba desaforada y efusivamente.

Pero así lo quería ella, así lo amaba. Porque Rin estaba condenada a ser la prometida de la bestia.

ESPERO SEA DE SU AGRADO

* * *

* * *

Aclaraciones: si ya sé, no puse a Jaken en todo capitulo, imaginen que está de vacaciones en Hawái u. u, o que se perdió cuando iba al súper _ o… pueden pensar que está en una misión de vida o muerte que le encomendó El atractivo y sexy Senssomaru*¬*

Ah! Y por ultimo por favor tengan en cuenta que todo esto lo escribí antes de ver Inuyasha kanketsu-hen

Quería incluir al hermanito de sango Kohaku, pero lo deje para el siguiente cap. n.n(si es q lo hago)

Ah, y no debo olvidarme de mi fiel amiga (y autora favorita) Sakura Tachikawa, tkm! Y a amiko Howlet que fue mi sempai en este fic (ella me dio la idea),y a oscurita xuxu(que me fascina su manera de narrar)

Kyaaa! Antes que me olvide si a alguien le gusta el libro twilight, mi primita escribió un fic de Edward y Bella (T.T me encanta esa pareja), ella se llama angelkizuna, y le agradezco todo su apoyo (aunque nunca haya leído un fic mío TT_TT)…


	4. Secretos

**La prometida de la bestia**

**Capítulo IV: Secretos**

Los días de Rin junto a Sesshoumaru parecían un sueño demasiado perfecto, demasiada felicidad para solo dos seres…

Las estaciones pasaban lentamente, primero el otoño con su aroma a musgo y madreselva, con las hojas secas dibujando el aire. En aquellos días, simplemente se recostaban sobre la seca y muerta vegetación a ver pasar los días tomados de la mano, olvidándose del mundo.

Luego, llegaba el crudo y frio invierno, cubriendo de un impecable y puro blanco todo a su paso. Refugiados en la calidez de su hogar, el solo hecho de estar juntos y respirar el mismo aire, compartir una bienintencionada caricia o contemplarse durante horas, era más que suficiente para no sentir el efecto de la fría nieve.

Para cuando la triste primavera llego, los arboles de cerezo florecieron, el rocío cubrió todo, la brisa arrastraba el aroma de los nuevos jazmines y azahares, como si todo resucitara, y el sol fuera vida. Como si todo despertara de un largo sueño.

La calma que antecede a la tormenta había terminado…

Las aldeas cercanas al rio, donde moraba la bestia y su prometida, eran constantemente atacadas por demonios. Al principio, eran simples monstruos que perturbaban la paz del pueblo, pero a medida que pasaba el tiempo, demonios cada vez más aterradores violentaban y asesinaban aldeanos, manchando con sangre la pureza de un otoño, bajo las flores de los cerezos.

Para Rin, que cada vez más a menudo visitaba la casa de la señorita Kagome como ella le llamaba, y siempre escoltada por Sesshoumaru. Los sucesos del pueblo no le eran indiferentes, aun así no le daba la importancia que debía, ya que solo oía rumores de las tragedias. Jamás conocía a las víctimas o los hechos nunca le eran cercanos. El youkai se había asegurado de que así fuera.

Pero lo que la bestia no sabía, era que las coincidencias de su extraño romance, con el de su padre, iban a ser más exactas, de lo que él jamás hubiera querido.

Una de esas noches la joven tuvo un sueño, pero fue más un recuerdo de su pasado, de esos momentos que se repiten antes del deja vu.

Se encontró en el bosque, era una noche sin luna, y una lluvia que calaba los huesos rompía contra su desvaída piel. Un relámpago cubrió el cielo y el trueno que le siguió ensordeció todo. No supo cómo ni porque, pero no estaba asustada. Camino descalza por la mojada tierra, pero no sintió frio. Vislumbro un halo de luz saliendo de una cueva oculta por las rocas, llego a la entrada, la luz procedía del fuego de una fogata, y allí había dos jóvenes sentados uno al lado del otro frente al cálido fuego. Hablaban en voz baja, y se acerco para poder escuchar, ellos no la miraron ni una sola vez, no podían verla. Pero Rin, los reconoció de inmediato. No necesitaba escuchar para saber de que hablaban o cuando había pasado, ella ya lo sabía, porque ese era el recuerdo de su primera declaración de amor.

Un nuevo día se colo por la ventana.

Fina lluvia otoñal nublaba la vista del paisaje, adornando las ramas secas, como si de rocío se tratara. La pareja se encontraba reguardada de la humedad en la calidez de su hogar. Mientras almorzaban lo que Rin intentaba hacer parecer como comida. El cocinar no era una virtud en ella, pero su prometido no se quejo ni una sola vez.

-Recuerda, que hoy hay una reunión para celebrar el compromiso de la señorita Sango y el señor Miroku… - el tenia su vista perdida en la ventana, contemplando el horizonte, como perdido en sí mismo. Hacía días que estaba así.

La joven carraspeo suavemente. Y el demonio, apenas si volvió sus ojos vacios hacia ella. Entonces opto por sostener su mano para llamar su atención. Lo logro.

-Ambos estamos invitados, y quisiera ir.

-Es demasiado lejos, Rin – su respuesta fue tajante. Y ella sabía que él le llevaba razón, que estaba preocupado, y que además la lluvia dificultaría el camino. Por no mencionar, los peligrosos acontecimientos de los alrededores. Pero la muchacha no iba a rendirse tan fácil.

-Confió en que me protegerás – era raro que él le negara algo. Rin se decidió por otra de sus estratagemas, y hablo con fingida resignación – bueno, si no podemos ir, podríamos invitarlos aquí la próxima vez… ¿qué opina?

Y tenía razón, Sesshoumaru nunca le negaba nada. Por lo que opto por la primera opción.

-¿A qué hora debo llevarte? – su prometida le regalo la mejor de sus sonrisas. Luego, se levanto de la mesa para ultimar detalles. El, solo se dedico a contemplarla.

El camino era bastante extenso, ya que la dichosa aldea de los exterminadores quedaba detrás de algunas lomadas boscosas. Rin no sintió el peso del viaje, que Sesshoumaru la llevo en brazos como si fuera un tesoro, su tesoro.

Llegaron al tranquilo valle. Y allí, en la casa más grande del lugar se podía ver a los angelitos de Inuyasha jugando con Kirara. Inclusive estaba Koga discutiendo banalidades con el mitad demonio, al parecer el lobo le había hablado demasiado a su esposa. Los prometidos eran felicitados una y otra vez por los invitados, entre los que se encontraban Shippo, Totosai, Mioga, entre otros.

Ante tal escena, a Rin los ojos se le iluminaron, imaginando si ella y su prometido hubieran celebrado de esa forma su compromiso, rodeados de sus seres queridos.

Pero, su realidad era otra, una mucho más fría y callada.

En su declaración no hubo festejos, ni felicitaciones, ni amigos, ni palabras amorosas… y nunca las habría.

Sintió la mirada de la bestia clavada en ella. Sus ojos eran melancólicos. En definitiva, estaba extraño.

-Vendré a buscarte cuando anochezca – la joven reacciono a sus palabras, se había sumido en su imaginación ¿el se iba? Por supuesto, era imposible que se quedara, su prometido no era así, pero ella lo había elegido.

Algo resignada, y triste también, asintió.

-Debo resolver un asunto, no te vayas sola. – la mirada seguía lastimosa, y perdida ahora en la casa mayor, Rin en ese momento no lo entendió.

-Lo esperare. – últimamente tenía muchos asuntos que resolver. Pero si Rin tuviera conocimiento de que el solo lo hacía para protegerla, y que le dolía dejarla en un lugar tan tentador para ella pero tan inseguro para él. La joven nunca habría dudado – Por favor, cuídese.

Lo abrazo con sus frágiles brazos, y la blanquecina mano de él acaricio su cabeza.

Después desapareció en el bosque.

-¡Miren, vino Rin! – grito Kagome, se acercaba corriendo acompañada por alguien.

¿Acaso podía ser verdad? ¿Su sueño había sido una premonición?...

Era Kohaku.

**Nota de autora:** perdón si el capitulo quedo mas tedioso que lo anteriores, pero este es solo la mitad el capitulo original era demasiado extenso por lo que decidí subirlo en dos partes.

También quería contarles que ya me quedan solo un par de capítulos, esta historia desde un principio, supe que no sería larga solo quería contar a mi manera como evolucionaria la relación entre ellos, pasando por etapas normales del amor, los celos, el primer beso, las dudas, las citas, ustedes saben a qué me refiero.

Muchísimas gracias a **inu4ever, LauAkiko, Croissant, Katina, Gaby chan, nanami, bladewicht, Yumiko, Kizutuc, Sakura Tachikawa, Akemi-Naomi, Angelkizuna, Hinathita, Lorena, Jateri-Kairka, Florshuzoxox, Safodadfne, Amiko Howlet, Amafle, Serena Tsukino Chiba, Kagome DiKsi…**esos son todos creo, de corazón perdón si me olvide de alguien (pero soy muy despistada).

No voy a prometer que actualizare este fin de semana, por que de seguro cae un Tsunami aquí o un tornado se lleva mi compu, pero lo intentare. Lo que sí puedo prometerles es que si dejan una review con su cuenta o me dan una dirección les responderé a sus personalmente. Y ya saben cualquier comentario bueno o malo, duda u opinión y sugerencia me avisan.

Y por supuesto gracias a "Chasing cars" de Snow Patrol por la inspiración, lo vi con imágenes de Mahou Sensei Negima, fue totalmente Perfecto, si tienen tiempo véanlo.

.com/watch?v=TptZIFT0mEg&playnext_from=TL&videos=y4xn0nd6sRQ

Y por ultimo pero no menos importante: ¡Fuerza Argentina!(Mis compatriotas me entienden jeje).


	5. Inseguridades

**La prometida de la bestia**

**Capitulo V: Inseguridad**

Apenas si saludo a la señorita Kagome, ya que su atención era secuestrada por su amigo de la infancia. Un niño que tantas veces la había ayudado años atrás. Pero lo cierto es que el ya no era un niño, había crecido lo suficiente para mirarla desde arriba, su cuerpo y su rostro eran de un joven, pero en cuanto la vio, sonrió de la misma inocente manera en la que lo hacía cuando fueron grandes amigos.

Conversaron efusivamente durante unos momentos rememorando todo lo que había cambiado en tan pocos años, compartieron una sincera sonrisa, y la felicidad fue autentica.

Juntos fueron y saludaron a la feliz pareja. Realmente se querían, y se lo demostraban en cada beso y caricia.

Conversaron todos juntos, después algunos decidieron comer o bailar.

Cuando Rin termino de charlar, no podía dejar de pensar en que Sesshoumaru había prometido buscarla, ya entrada la noche, pero aun no se había aparecido. Tal vez lo había olvidado o simplemente no le importaba.

Otra vez su maldita inseguridad.

Salió al jardín a observar junto con el resto de los invitados los fuegos artificiales, un obsequio de la familia de Inuyasha. Los observo hipnotizada, perdida en aquellas maravillas luminosas. Estaba tan abstraída, que se sobresalto cuando sintió una mano tirando la de ella, la mano era cálida, suave y… humana. Alumbrado por los artificios y la luna, observo los ojos chocolate y la blanquecina sonrisa de Kohaku, el le indico con un gesto que se callara y que lo siguiera, inconscientemente lo siguió.

Se adentraron en la arboleda, la humedad y el frio se resentían allí, y la luz lunar no podía filtrarse a causa de las espesas copas.

Caminaron un poco más, hasta llegar a un claro, donde la fina lluvia seguía cayendo.

-¿Que sucede? ¿Por qué estamos aquí? – pregunto Rin algo confundida, al notar que el joven solo se sentó en una roca dejándole espacio a ella.

-Necesitaba hablar contigo – Otra vez la muchacha sintió confusión, habían estado toda la tarde conversando – A solas… esta puede ser mi última oportunidad de decírtelo, y él lo sabe…

-¿De qué estás hablando? No te entiendo – el frio y la lluvia cada vez más constante hacia la situación mas incomoda de lo que ya lo era - ¿Que están importante para traerme hasta aquí? Si Sesshoumaru vuelve a buscarme y no estoy, se preocupara…

-Lo sé, por eso quería decirte que… Dios, lo he guardado por tanto tiempo… y lo he practicado, y ahora apenas puedo hablar cuando estas frente mío – esto no le daba un buen presentimiento, sintió un nudo en la garganta y su pulso se acelero - Te amo Rin, aun lo hago…

Su corazón se oprimió en ese momento. Cada palabra, cada mirada era una estaca en su pecho, como si le clavaran miles de cuchillos y todos tuviesen el mismo objetivo: su corazón. Todo fue claro por un momento. Lo recordó, su sueño, un recuerdo que había dormido en su memoria, y hoy con sus palabras el despertaba. Y así era el destino, estaban cerca de donde Kohaku la vi por última vez antes de marcharse con su señor última vez.

"_Estoy enamorado de ti" _las palabras resonaban en su cabeza como si las estuviera escuchando_ "siempre lo he estado"_

"_Prometo que algún día seré mejor que él y estarás junto a mi" _se confesó a ella mientras la tomaba de la mano, y luego beso su mejilla_"no me rendiré_" en ese momento ella dudo, amaba a Sesshoumaru pero él jamás había mostrado interés en ella, además era tan joven y Kohaku la comprendía a la perfección, porque era como ella… humana.

_A pesar, de que cuando su mejor amigo se marcho una parte de corazón se fue con él. Ella permaneció fielmente al lado de su señor, hasta convertirse en su prometida…_

Un trueno rompió en el cielo, sacándola de sus recuerdos. Pero aquel ensoñamiento era un recuerdo, ahora vivía el presente. Kohaku estaba frente a Rin, había vuelto cumpliendo su promesa, pero ella jamás lo había esperado.

Ahora amaba a un demonio, siempre lo había hecho. Y estaba segura que el también a su modo la quería.

La lluvia se transformo en una cortina torrencial que helaba hasta el alma, y los relámpagos iluminaban sus rostros.

La expresión de Kohaku estaba rota, dolido por no recibir una respuesta a sus sentimientos, sus ojos enrojecidos por el dolor.

Y Rin, no pudo evitarlo, de sus ojos brotaron interminables lágrimas que se mezclaban con la lluvia. Lloraba por el dolor que le causaba a ese joven que el único error que había cometido, había sido amarla demasiado.

-Perdón, por favor perdóname yo… -

-¡No quiero escucharlo!... no aun…

La tomo de la mano y se la llevo.

La arrastro hasta una cueva. Allí, como unos años atrás encendió una fogata, y donde hubo fuego…

-Debes decidir, por favor – su voz era firme y sincera, hablaba desde el corazón – Seremos una familia como la que soñaste.

Rin no podía mirarlo, todas sus promesas eran tentadoras y sabia que las cumpliría, pero prefería una vida sin sueños a estar sin su prometido.

-Te amo Rin, dime cuantas veces el te repite eso - tomo delicadamente su rostro entre sus manos, y acaricio su mejilla – elígeme, y prometo darte todo lo que él jamás podrá… Te hare feliz lo juro.

Las palabras de la joven se quedaron atoradas en su garganta. En la entrada de la cueva estaba Sesshoumaru, que contemplaba la escena de manera inescrutable. Rin se separo inmediatamente de Kohaku, y con paso vacilante se acerco hacia él.

La bestia bajo la vista hasta ella, pero en la mirada no había brillo, ni sentimiento. Cerró los ojos esperando algún desplante o palabra hiriente por parte del demonio. Pero no hubo nada.

Eso fue peor.

Abrió los ojos, apenas sintió algo cubriéndola. Era una manta de su hogar.

Ahora lo entendía Sesshoumaru se había demorado en pasar a buscarla de la fiesta, ya que había regresado por un abrigo para la lluvia. Nunca fue porque ella no le interesara o lo hubiera olvidado, porque él se preocupaba por ella más de lo que cualquiera hubiera imaginado.

-Vuelve a casa y cámbiate o te enfermaras – el youkai dio media vuelta, su tono era hostil, definitivamente había escuchado la conversación, o por lo menos la ultima parte – luego, eres libre de hacer lo que quieras.

Esas palabras le dolieron más que si huera dicho otra cosa. La joven corrió hasta su lado y se sujeto de su estola y luego de su brazo.

-¡Lo siento señor! – quería pedirle perdón por haberlo preocupado. Pero él no lo entendió así – yo…

La sostuvo de los hombros y la miro fijamente, pero lo que dijo le dolió aun más.

-Rin tú tienes mi corazón, puedes hacer lo que quieras con el - luego se eso, la soltó y comenzó a alejarse despacio, como esperando la respuesta.

La joven no quiso mirar atrás sería demasiado duro ver quebrado nuevamente a Kohaku, simplemente comenzó a alejarse junto con Sesshoumaru como lo había hecho en el pasado.

-¡No me rendiré! – se giro hasta ver a Kohaku. Su mirada no estaba en ella sino en la bestia que en ningún momento la miro.

-Yo tampoco – contesto sin gritar pero lo suficientemente fuerte para ser escuchado- soy egoísta por naturaleza.


	6. Culpa

**La prometida de la bestia**

**Capítulo VII: culpa **

El camino a su cabaña fue una verdadera tortura. No dijeron una sola palabra, no hacía falta ya que todo estaba dicho, y el futuro de ambos pendía de un hilo: la confianza.

Rin no podía evitar odiarse a sí misma, había lastimado, rompiéndole el corazón a Kohaku, y herido a Sesshoumaru quebrando su confianza.

"_Todo es mi culpa" _se repetía incesante, algunas veces con más significado, y otras perdiendo el sentido. Se sentía una persona vil que solo sabía traicionar los sentimientos de los demás.

Para cuando llegaron a su hogar, por el grácil rostro de la joven corrían cristalinas lagrimas que no dejaban de caer enrojeciendo su piel, y un llanto ahogado en su garganta le quitaba el aliento. La impotencia de no poder decir nada que sanara un corazón herido.

Su prometido se acerco a ella, y con sus dedos limpio delicadamente las abundantes lágrimas que no dejaban de caer, y luego con su mano acaricio la humedecida mejilla. Rin se separo bruscamente al contacto de su mano, pero él la dejo a escasos centímetros de su piel.

-No me toque… - la mirada del demonio estaba inescrutable, resoplo pero no parecía enojo sino dolor – No lo merezco… todo es mi culpa.

-Tú no hiciste nada – su voz era suave y sincera – Rin, nadie te culpa.

Tanta comprensión, tanta indulgencia, era una compasión que no sentía merecer.

-Acaso ¿No lo entiende? ¡Yo dude! Yo dude… por un momento yo… - agacho la cabeza, no podía decirle algo tan frívolo al ser que más quería – yo me imagine junto a él, viviendo en paz… una familia… una casa… todo… por un momento quise todo.

-El puede darte algo que yo nunca podre – aquellas palabras le costaban a la bestia, pero no se inmuto.

-¡No! ¡No!... yo quiero estar con usted, solo con Sesshoumaru… yo también soy egoísta – esto último lo dijo mas para sí misma.

Se acerco a Rin, quería reconfortarla, darle un consuelo que ella no buscaba. La muchacha extendió los brazos, para impedirle que la abrazara.

-Por favor, no me toque.

Pero para la fuerza del demonio, sus delicados brazos no fueron obstáculo. Sesshoumaru la abrazo firmemente.

-Por favor, perdóneme – se aferro a él lo más fuerte que pudo. Y unos sollozos le impidieron decir algo más.

-Tonta – contesto con una expresión pagada, que ella no vio.

Pasados unos interminables segundos la joven sintió como él respiraba sobre su cabello, y apoyaba su mandíbula allí. Se mantuvieron así un lapso de tiempo que desconocían, mientras acompasaban sus respiraciones, escuchaban los latidos del corazón del otro, aspirando su aroma.

Como si hubiera recuperado valentía perdida, Rin se aparto lo suficiente para mirarlo a los ojos. Estaban en la oscuridad, pero la luz del cielo nocturno permitía vislumbrar las formas y contornos de sus rostros, al igual que el brillo íntimo de sus ojos.

La bestia la contemplo como si fuera la primera vez que la veía.

Deslumbrado.

Apoyo su frente, en la de Rin, quien lo miraba como si pudiera ver dentro de él. Su alma desnuda y transparente ante una humana.

Una humana que a través con una mirada le había arrebatado un corazón, que ni siquiera él sabía que existía.

Se miraron cálidamente durante un periodo de tiempo inmensurable. Hacia tanto que no estaban de esa manera… era como volverse a enamorar.

Los finos y fríos labios de la bestia presionaron suavemente los labios llenos de Rin.

Al comienzo, solo fue un delicado roce. Saboreando los labios del otro. Sus alientos se mezclaban, y un tímido rubor se fijo en la joven que en una reacción inesperada para ambos, entreabrió sus labios para sentir la embriagadora boca del demonio.

El beso se intensificó hasta que las piernas de Rin fallaron, y solo la sostenían los firmes brazos de él. Incluso podía sentir como la falta de oxigeno le quemaba la garganta. Pero no iba a detenerse, no podía, el placer de ese beso valía su vida.

Estaban llenos de una pasión casi violenta… desconocida.

La sangre les hervía bajo la piel, y el calor les traspasaba la ropa.

Las manos de él, la presionaron en la cintura y su espalda contra su fornido pecho. Parecía como si desearan fusionar sus cuerpos en uno, con una cercanía imposible.

En medio, de tal desenfrenado acto, y con la respiración agitaba, necesitaba decirlo. Repetírselo hasta el cansancio.

-Hmm…Te amo… - respondió la joven con la voz rota.

-Nh..Lo sé…

De repente, Sesshoumaru corto en seco el beso, y se paralizo. Estaba estático mirando el aire, sus ojos eran imposibles de descifrar. A Rin un miedo irracional la invadió, intento escuchar, pero solo había silencio, incluso el bosque había quedado mudo.

Lo siguiente que vio fue una luz anaranjada colarse por la ventana. Ruidos de choques, estallidos y alaridos que provenían de la aldea cercana llegaron a sus oídos.

Cada vez más cerca.

El pánico la invadió, al escuchar algo parecido a muchas voces que gritaban. De la boca de Rin se escapo un alarido, pues eran gritos… gritos de suplica, dolor, ira, miedo, de mujeres y hombres de la aldea.

Y entonces, comenzó una incesante mezcla de sonidos estruendosos. Todo paso muy rápido, de un momento a otro se encontraba de nuevo sumida en el silencio.

- Ya vienen – esas dos palabras le helaron la sangre a su prometida.

Sesshoumaru la había cubierto con una manta, y la alzo cual si fuera un bebe. La acorruco en un rincón bajo un mueble.

-Espera aquí – el sonido de su voz fue bajo pero feroz. Rin hubiera intentado detenerlo, pero las palabras se le habían atorado. Estaba sola y asustada. Quería huir de allí.

Se estremeció cuando Sesshoumaru volvió, después de un tiempo que le pareció una eternidad, su traje estaba cubierto de sangre y tierra, ella sabía que el había salido a despejar el camino para poder escapar.

Lo que no sabía era que los atacantes eran los padres, hermanos, hijos, amantes de gente que el había asesinado en el pasado, y ahora volvían para arrebatarle algo de igual valor a él. Habían planeado la venganza todos esos años motivados por el odio y la angustia.

Dicen que algún día vuelve todo, y a la bestia le había llegado la hora. Nunca más tendría paz.

La levanto en brazos, allí apoyada en su pecho, el miedo la abandonaba. Salieron de lo que había sido tanto tiempo su hogar.

Anduvieron por el bosque, caminando rápidamente por el humedecido suelo, con cuerpos sembrados sin alma.

-¿A dónde iremos? – pregunto Rin en cuanto supo que su voz no le fallaría.

-Te quedaras donde puedas estar segura – esa frase no lo incluía.

-¿Y usted?... volverá ¿verdad? – hacia solo unos momentos habían estado sumergidos en su mundo, y ahora un terrible presentimiento los acechaba – Lo prometió.

-Conoces el sentimiento de la culpa, no dejes que cargue con el – el demonio aceptaba sus pecados del pasado, pero no iba a dejar que Rin pagara por ellos.

La muchacha guardo silencio, mientras reflexionaba la respuesta de su prometido, sintió como el disminuía la velocidad. Con un delicado y suave movimiento la deposito en suelo.

Rin reconoció de inmediato el lugar, ya que el día anterior había estado allí, y era el último lugar al que pensaba volver.

La maldita aldea de los exterminadores

La joven lo observó con una mirada llena de incertidumbre. Y justo cuando iba a preguntar "¿Por qué?"

-Estar con los tuyos será lo mejor – _"Oh, por favor no digas eso"_

La voz con la que lo dijo a ella le sonó a un adiós, y no estaba equivocada, realmente se conocían.

_**Notas de autora**__: Les ha gustado? Espero que sí, estuve un poco inspirada al escribirlo._

_Muchísimas gracias a todos los que me dejaron su comentario, espero haberles contestado a todos…_

_Y debo agradecer a Mazzy star con into dust, ese tema me motivo mucho al igual quela banda oasis. Lamentablemente: No puedo escribir sin música…_

_Y por desgracia también este fic está llegando a su final, nuca lo quise hacer largo, aunque ya me he extendido más de lo que esperaba jeje…_

_Sin mucho más me despido, espero tengan un gran día._


	7. AMOR

**Advertencia:** al final del capítulo hay una especie de lemon soft(por decirlo así), por favor no sean duros conmigo es la primera vez que escribo algo así. Ah y no es apto para diabéticos.

_**La prometida de la bestia**_

_**Capítulo final: Amor**_

"_¿Qué puedes hacer si la persona que tanto te hace llorar es la única capaz de consolarte?"_

-Oh, al fin has despertado… ¿Cómo te encuentras? – Reconoció esa voz, era la señorita Kagome. Rin no contesto, su expresión era indescifrable, y un incomodo silencio los envolvió – te encontramos inconsciente en la entrada de la aldea, vine a visitar a Sango… Y justo te vi allí…

¿Te encontramos?

-¡¿Dónde está? – no había tiempo para amabilidades. Debía encontrarlo antes de que fuera demasiado tarde, antes de que ya no pudiera alcanzarlo. - ¡Por favor, dígame donde esta! Yo debo ir con el… debo encontrarlo…

-Lo siento, Rin. Estabas sola cuando te vimos – la joven miro alrededor y vio el motivo de la pluralidad. A su lado estaba Kohaku, que a pesar de todo, emanaba una indisimulada felicidad. – además no puedo dejarte ir… están sucediendo cosas peligrosas en el bosque…

-¡Tu, no lo entiendes!... quiero decir, señorita por favor. Sé que si lo dejo partir ahora, jamás lo volveré a ver, lo sé, lo presiento. – se agarro fuerte el pecho, un malestar le invadió, esa aflicción sin nombre que mataba su paz.

-No exageres Rin, Sesshoumaru volverá cuando vea que es seguro para ti – en ese momento su esposo entro al recinto – ¡Justo! Inuyasha explícale que él vendrá cuando no haya peligro…

-No, Kagome. Ella tiene razón. – El medio demonio miro a Rin a los ojos y hablo con voz firme y sincera – Rin, a pesar de ser un ser frio y calculador, sé que mi hermano no podría vivir sin ti, algo lo conozco… por eso es que va a pelear esa batalla desigual, es casi un acto suicida…

La joven comenzó a procesar esa información en su cerebro._ ¿Sesshoumaru nunca regresaría? ¿Él moriría para saciar la sed de venganza de esos demonios? Claro, de esa forma ella estaría segura… y podría cumplir sus estúpidos ideales de una familia feliz y un hogar en paz. Pero ¿qué sentido tenía todo aquello si no lo tenía a él?_

_Ninguno… sin él a su lado nada valía nada. Tal vez el también se sentía así…_

-Voy a ir a buscarlo… o por lo menos debo intentarlo o me arrepentiré lo que me queda de vida – se levanto, y tomo un abrigo. Pero antes de cruzar la puerta se volvió hacia lo más cercano que le quedaba de Sesshoumaru– Señor Inuyasha, tendría una idea de dónde puedo comenzar a buscar, no importa la distancia o el tiempo que tome…

-No sé donde esta mi hermano Rin, pero – pensó las palabras exactas – el no se aferra a lo material, siempre destruye lo que le trae malos recuerdos.

Pensó en aquellas palabras.

_¡Por supuesto! Su casa a la orilla del rio…_

Salió a toda prisa de esa casa, pero no termino de recorrer la aldea cuando una conocida mano la detuvo.

-¡Espera, Rin! Por favor piénsalo… Esta podría ser nuestra oportunidad – la voz de Kohaku sonaba desesperada como el manotazo de un ahogado.

-"Nosotros" nunca tuvimos una – intento zafarse de agarre, pero él no la soltó.

-¿Y tu sueño? Esta es la oportunidad de realizarlo. Por favor, quédate conmigo – le acaricio el rostro con la ternura mas grande.

-No puedo imaginarme una vida sin él. Perdóname – en ese preciso momento la dejo ir.

_Si lo amas, déjalo libre_

Comenzó a correr con toda la fuerza de su frágil cuerpo. Las piedras y las ramas, incluso la fina lluvia hicieron del camino una pesadilla. Las piernas ya no la sentía, y el aire era escaso aun así continuo corriendo al lado del rio hasta que pudo vislumbrar su cabaña.

Corrió hasta allí.

Como si fuera un espejismo en medio del desierto, él estaba recostado contra la pared. Como si, desde siempre hubiera estado esperándola.

No hablo, simplemente levanto la vista hacia ella. Como si él tampoco pudiera creerlo.

-¡No es tu decisión! ¡Si quiero dar mi vida por ti, lo hare! ¡Entiéndelo de una vez!– El llanto le impidió ser más coherente con sus palabras ahogándola en sollozos y nublándole la vista - ¡Así que nunca más te vayas! ¡Nunca más me dejes! ¡Nunca más! Nunca, nunca…

El demonio se levanto del lecho y camino hasta quedar frente a ella, realmente le doria verla así y mas por su culpa.

Él solo se rindió.

-Nunca más – la estrecho entre sus fuertes y cálidos brazos, y hundió su rostro en el cabello de Rin – Lo prometo.

Sabían que después, deberían irse, huir a algún lugar lejano. Pero en ese preciso instante no existía nadie más que ellos en el mundo.

Rin se separo un poco para poder ver su expresión. El rostro de Sesshoumaru estaba más hermoso que nunca, perfecto en cada detalle, y en sus ojos estaba aquel brillo que solo guardaba para ella. Las mejillas de la joven tomaron un tono rojo brillante ante la visión.

Tomo el rostro de la bestia entre sus manos que no paraban de temblar, y con exagerada lentitud, lo beso.

Fue un beso lleno de amor, que trasmitía todos sus sentimientos a través del dulce roce. Se embriagaban con el sabor del otro. Y una calidez desconocida los invadió.

Así comenzaron las insistentes caricias. Rin introdujo sus dedos en el cabello de Sesshoumaru y despeino suavemente las plateadas hebras. Mientras él, la estrechó más contra si, y con sus manos dibujo círculos en la pequeña espalda de la joven.

En donde siempre había sido su hogar solo se escuchaban sus respiraciones acompasadas y los latidos de sus corazones latiendo desboscados.

El beso fue tornándose más desenfrenado a medida que se acariciaban. Se tocaban con pasión y codicia.

Lentamente se acostaron en su lecho. Sesshoumaru se coloco encima de Rin, pero procuro no hacerle sentir ni un gramo de su peso. Él con sus manos toco a Rin como nunca antes, recorrió su espalda, sus piernas y su pecho. Mientras que con sus labios jugueteo en la boca de su prometida. Rin lo beso intensamente, con rubor en sus mejillas y lo abrazo con fuerza, llenándose de su calidez.

Se quitaron sus ropas tan rápido como lo permitía la precisión de sus manos. Sesshoumaru la contemplo así, recostada sobre su improvisado lecho, y en ese mismo instante pensó en cuanto la amaba, y ella lo dijo haciendo eco de sus pensamientos.

-Te amo – escapo con un suspiro de los labios de Rin.

-Yo también te amo - le contesto con la respiración entrecortada e interrumpido por los besos de ella.

Se estremecían y temblaban al contacto del otro. Sofocados en un frenesí, a sus cuerpos los abandono la razón.

Se cubrieron de más caricias y se recorrieron a besos, anticipándose a la unión. Rin lo rodeo con sus piernas y Sesshoumaru capturo su boca para silenciar un gemido mientras desaparecía la distancia entre ellos, con su brazo atrajo su cintura para acercarla aun mas a él, provocando que se arquera y echara su cabeza hacia atrás con los ojos cerrados. El demonio beso suavemente su cuello al sentir los dedos de la joven clavándose en su espalda, también podía sentir su frágil cuerpo temblando debajo de él.

Se dejaron llevar volviéndose uno.

Con una caricia, él con sus manos dibujo el contorno de su torso, ella lo imitaba con sus inseguras manos. La respiración de su prometida aun no abandonaba la irregularidad. Se miraron unos segundos que fueron eternos. Ni siquiera, parpadeaban, estaban despeinados, ruborizados y agitados, porque se habían amado.

La bestia beso nuevamente la mano de su prometida, pero esta vez no significaba una despedida, ahora sellaban una promesa de "Nunca más" y esta vez seria para siempre.

No dijeron ni una palabra, ya no hacía falta. Ambos sabían ahora, que todo había valido la pena. Los celos, las inseguridades, el miedo, e incluso la culpa. Todo había valido la pena.

Y si, tal vez en el futuro habrían más obstáculos, pero la peor parte del camino ya la habían recorrido, y lo que faltara lo harían juntos.

Mañana comenzaría el incierto y desconocido futuro. Pero esa noche a pesar de la baja temperatura y de la incesante lluvia, le fue imposible sentir frio.

_****Owari****_

* * *

_**Notas de autora**_: ¿Que les puedo decir? Tengo lagrimitas acumuladas en mi rostro, es la primera historia semi larga que escribo, y me cuesta decir adiós T.T

Espero les haya gustado el final, me costó un poco escribirlo ya que varias personas me pidieron un lemon, pero como jamás lo había escrito no quería practicar en esta historia por lo que deje esas escenas dulces e intimas… aunque no sé si cuenta como especie de lemon… en fin…

Quería agradecerle mucho a Kaitou Lucifer de verdad me ayudo y me brindo mucha información para mi próxima historia como ella diría, otra del bizcochito y Rin jeje.

Después también quería agradecer a Akemi Naomi por dejarme estrellitas (me encantan *u*). Y a "**Lorena**" por su review tan linda (me mando un abrazo^-^), al igual que a LauAkiko, Kag-san-ara, Serena Sukino Chiba, Akasuna no misha aunque creo que a ustedes les he contestado personalmente, perdón de corazón si me he olvidado de alguien, pero además de ser descuidada con mi ortografía y mi impuntualidad para actualizar soy muy despistada (eso ya lo conté una vez ¿verdad?)

Les quería contar que mi nueva historia se llamara "Aquel libro que escribí para ti"(o algo si, si no me arrepiento antes U.U), tal vez lo suba hoy o mañana o el año que viene, depende O.o

Y por ultimo me queda decirles que he dejado un epilogo pequeñito, eso es porque odio dejar los finales abiertos. Pero si les ha gustado así, como termino aquí, no hay necesidad de que lo lean, eso solo como yo imagine que hubieran avanzado las cosas en esta historia, pero en fin, es su elección, y si lo leen y les gusta mejor, eso me pondría sumamente feliz.

Muchisisisisisimas gracias de corazón no me voy a cansar de repetirlo, gracias por dejarme sus comentarios, o simplemente por leer lo que escribo, de verdad gracias. ¡Espero nos leamos pronto!

Y como digo siempre espero que tengan un hermoso día, y les mando besos y abrazos desde Argentina.


	8. Epilogo

_**La prometida de la bestia**_

**Epilogo**

Al contrario de la trágica historia de sus padres, la leyenda de Rin y Sesshoumaru, es una historia de amor con un final feliz.

La bestia que se enamoro de la humana, un romance diferente que iba en contra de todo y de todos.

Algunos dicen, que luego de viajar por lejanas tierras, hicieron de su hogar un hermoso claro. Una paraíso oculto, y que su paradero era desconocido tanto para humanos como para los demonios.

Allí se amaron el resto de sus vidas, y la bestia nunca más la volvió a dejar sola. Y ella a cambio le regalo lo más preciado de sus vidas, algo que nadie jamás hubiera imaginado…

Ahora un niño pequeño los acompaña. Luce como un hijo de la luna, con el cabello plateado y largo, recogido en una cinta que su madre le ha regalado. Como mezcla de sus padres, luce unos misteriosos ojos grises que adornan su aniñado rostro blanquecino. Y tal como su padre, a tan corta edad, ya sabe empuñar su espada como el más noble de los guerreros.

Así viven los tres, como una familia y en paz, en el pequeño paraíso que ellos se construyeron en aquel claro secreto.

A pesar de que casi todo se hunde en el pasado, la memoria no deja morir a todos los recuerdos. Es caprichosa, y decide cuales recuerdos morirán en el olvido y cuales te acompañaran el resto de tu vida… la pareja jamás olvidaría el duro y triste camino que recorrieron para tener una vida juntos. Pero el recuerdo de eso, solo los hacía amarse más de lo imposible.

Sesshoumaru había abandonado su orgullo de soberbio youkai, para convertirse en el compañero y guardián de los únicos seres que lo amaban sin límites y sin condiciones.

Rin al final, no dejo atrás sus sueños, simplemente los transformo ¿qué sueño puede ser más grande que estar al lado de lo más importante, de lo más amado? Para ella todo se había hecho realidad, y ahora viviría siendo la prometida de la bestia.

* * *

**Notas de autora:** Les deje en mi perfil (solo si quieren verlo, no se sientan obligados), un dibujito que hice mientras escribía el epilogo. Tengan en cuenta que estaba en clase de "biología celular y de los microorganismos"… O.o no me quedaba mucha imaginación, pero en estos días subiré una de la familia completa(Obvio, solo si quieren verlo jeje).


End file.
